


Lost and Found

by gtanddragons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtanddragons/pseuds/gtanddragons
Summary: Hunk and Lance are borrowers in the apartment walls of two humans-- Keith and Shiro. When Lance gets himself caught, he's forced to reevaluate his stance on humans... but only a little, of course.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this was intended to become a series and then it just... didn't. So it's doubtful that I'll ever make another chapter of this unless someone wants to commission me for new chapters. Sorry and thank you!

Lance is a master of coming up with brilliant plans.  
This one is much the same, and it starts off just like most of the other brilliant plans he’s ever had…  
  
“Lance. Lance, buddy, come on! Please! This is seriously a bad idea! I mean it!”  
  
…With Hunk’s futile attempts to stop said plan from being put into motion.

Lance scoffs as he makes his way through the tunnel with a practiced ease despite how dim it is. “Aw, pssht. Hunk, you worry too much. This is gonna work out great!”  
Following behind him is his (extremely concerned) friend, who has to hurry to keep up with Lance’s quick, excited pace. “Lance, the last time you said that, the humans set up mouse traps!”  
A brief frown of remembrance crosses the lankier of the two’s face, but is quickly replaced once more by his natural coy grin. “No, no. Not this time. This time we have the apartment all to ourselves. The really big one is away on a “trip”- I listened in and apparently he’s gonna be gone all week. And the other one is at “work”, and he doesn’t usually come back from wherever-that-is until about five o’clock at night… and therefore, we have about five hours to pull this off, which is plenty of time. It’s totally safe!”  
Hunk grimaces. “You jinxed it. You always jinx it when you say stuff like that.”  
“Oh, please,” Lance snorts, making his way to the light at the end of the tunnel, a slightly broken vent shaft opening which has a hole big enough for the two of them to slip through. The humans had either never noticed it or weren’t going out of their way to fix it… good for Hunk and Lance, as it provided an easy entrance and exit to and from the apartment to the tunnel network in the walls. “Since when have I jinxed it?”  
Hunk narrows his eyes at that. “Well there was last time, with the mouse traps, then that time you tried taking a look at the tall human’s weird arm while he was asleep and you nearly got squished, and then the time you tried taking stuff from the fridge. And let’s not forget the other time when-”  
“Ah-ah-ah-ah,” Lance abruptly interrupts, holding up a hand to silence his friend. “But if you really thought they were such terrible ideas, why would you tag along for each and every one of them?” He shoots Hunk a smug smile as he stops in front of the broken shaft, already crouching down in order to slip through the hole.  
Hunk responds with a withering stare. “So that you don’t go and get yourself killed.”  
Lance pauses, his brows furrowing. “Oh. Well. Anyways, you’ll see! You’ll be thanking me later.”  
  
He deliberately chooses to ignore the muttered ‘debatable’ that comes from behind him, instead focusing on slipping out from the vent and into the apartment’s living room.  
  
Every time he steps out into the open, Lance’s breath always hitches. He’s never been able to get over the sheer vastness of the room sprawling before him, and it gives him a little jolt each time he sees it.  
  
He cautiously peeks around before stepping foot onto the plush, carpeted ground. It takes a second to steady himself, but he’s soon marching determinedly to the kitchen. Hunk follows close behind Lance, his worried mumblings merely background noise at this point. The two move past massive pieces of shabby furniture in the rather drab apartment, past an old, wooden, rickety dining table, and finally they reach their goal.

Lance tilts his head back, humming quietly to himself as he surveys the sheer cliff face of the cupboards and counters before them, looming like a mountain range.

/Alright, Lance. It’s showtime./

He cracks his knuckles before digging around in his pack for his hand-crafted harness (courtesy of a certain genius child), strapping it on around his waist in a fashion similar to a rock-climber’s safety harness, and then pulling his trusty grappling hook from his pack.   
“Alright, Hunk, just stay right here and spot me.”  
Hunk sighs, resigned- at least he didn’t have to climb up there WITH Lance, god he hated heights- before nodding. “Gotcha. I’ll keep an eye out.”  
  
Lance nods before swinging the rope and hook as fast as he can before releasing it, sending the hook sailing high into the air. It manages to latch onto the edge of one of the cupboards, right beneath the lip of the kitchen’s countertop. From there, he’ll need to climb to the countertop, unhook his grappling hook, and then open the cupboard ABOVE the counter.  
  
Simple.  
  
Well, better get climbing. It’ll take him a while, and a great deal of strength.  
  
Giving the grappling hook an experimental tug and deeming it safe, he salutes to Hunk before clambering up the rope. He gets higher and higher off the ground, his arms straining with the effort- but he’s used to this kind of exertion. Occasionally he’ll pause, hooking his harness to the rope in order to give himself a break, but he keeps going until he finally reaches where the hook is embedded in the cupboard door.  
It’s a bit difficult to move and stand on the thin ledge, but he manages to balance (yikes the ground is really far away) and grab onto the edge of the countertop before hoisting himself up.   
He rolls onto the smooth surface, panting, before using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Then he gets up, leaning over the edge of the counter to shoot Hunk a thumbs-up.  
Even though it’s difficult to see from up here, he’s pretty sure Hunk still looks nervous as hell and his responding thumbs-up is shaky.  
  
Eh, he’ll take what he can get. Besides, Hunk is gonna love what Lance is about to bring back.  
  
Lance marches across the counter towards the toaster, reaching into the dusty space between the giant contraption and the wall, and pulling out a long, metal rod. It’s rather heavy, but Pidge had made sure that it would be as light as possible while still being effective.

He then moves away from the toaster and right beneath the cupboard looming above… and does his best to wedge the rod in behind the cupboard door. It takes a few tries to pry the thing open, but he finally succeeds in swinging it open. He carefully puts the rod aside (ugh his arms are so tired but he’s gotta keep going) before taking his grappling hook, giving it a swing, and hooking it onto one of the cupboard’s shelves. Lance gives a firm tug on the rope before sighing loudly and climbing up, though it’s not as far this time, thankfully.  
By the time he hauls himself up onto the shelf, he’s thoroughly worn-out and his arms are shaking from strain, but his prize lays before him in the form of several bottles about as tall as he is.  
  
“Jackpot,” he hums, pulling a few homemade flasks from his pack.   
Salt and pepper, Hunk will definitely want those. Cinnamon, too, that’ll work nicely. Ah, and there’s the oregano he wanted, too…  
  
Pouches now full of borrowed spices, he stuffs them back into his pack before eyeing the shelf above him. Again using his grappling hook, he pulls himself up another shelf, the shelf where he’s seen the humans depositing and receiving all sorts of snacks from.   
  
He really has hit the jackpot. He almost drools a little bit at the sight of a chocolate bar, half unwrapped with multiple pieces already taken off- oh, the humans won’t miss just ONE piece, and one piece would be enough to feed himself, Hunk, Pidge, and their families dessert for at least a few days, if they rationed properly.   
He manages to break off a piece of chocolate and stuff it and a few cracker pieces into his pack… it’s a bit tough, making it all fit, but it’s definitely worth it.  
Feeling quite proud of himself, he makes sure his hook is secure on the shelf before starting the journey back down to the countertop, trying to ignore the weight of the pack on his back and his aching arms. It’s going pretty well, really, until he hears a panicked shout from Hunk.  
  
“…ed! Code Red! LANCE! HURRY!”  
  
Code Red?! What the hell?! The shorter human wasn’t supposed to be back until five PM!  
Lance fumbles down the rope desperately, and he almost makes it…  
  
When he hears the apartment’s front door open and slam shut. Startled, he briefly loses his grip and his harness snags on the rope, leaving him swinging and dangling in midair.  
  
“No no no, oh god-”  
Lance’s fingers clutch in the air frantically, attempting to grab onto the rope.  
“HUNK!” Lance shouts as loud as he can, hoping his friend can hear him. “RUN! DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME!”  
  
He can hear footsteps now, and he can only pray that Hunk is safely hidden. He struggles fiercely to try and untangle the harness from the rope- he has to get out of here, dammit-   
  
  
And then he finally succeeds in untangling himself, just as the footsteps grow louder.   
  
Unfortunately, his grip happens to slip on the rope.  
  
There’s nothing to hold onto.  
  
Lance shrieks as he plummets towards the floor, his heart hammering out of his chest, fear locking all of his muscles up.  
  
/NONONOIDONTWANNADIESHIT-/  
  
And then something darts beneath him, something big, something blurred with motion but it’s black and a pale peach he thinks- and he hits it /hard/.  
  
Lance barely registers a sharp pain going through his skull before blacking out.


End file.
